Amorphous metal alloys, also called metal glasses, have been known for about 20 years. They are solid bodies, which have been solidified in a non-crystalline way and which have a disordered structure obtained by cooling down a molten charge. The cooling is effected at high speed down to a temperature value at which no cristallization is possible any more.
Such amorphous substances show new mechanical, electric and chemical properties, which are not achieved by the corresponding cristallized variants.
The high cooling speed of the molten charge is decisive for the manufacture of such amorphous substances. Thus, a method is known, in which the molten charge flows from an inductively heated melting crucible onto the periphery of a copper disk with scraper turning about a horizontal axis. It is also possible to introduce the molten charge between two narrow copper disks turning about horizontal axes or to bring it onto the disk surface of a cooling disk turning about its vertical axis. Finally, it has also already been proposed to crush a molten droplet between two cooling stamps moving towards each other, and thus to cool it down rapidly. The resulting thin wafers of different shapes are then mechanically crushed and sintered so that they can be brought into a shape corresponding to the shape of the desired object.